warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
I Can Take My Tick Off!
Author's Note ﻿My very first songiv! Oh yeah! :D Weird name, I know. This is based off the English translation for the song 'I Can Take Off My Panties', which contrary to popular belief, is just a metaphor for growing up. The story stars Toadkit after Sunrise, there's that time of no events? Yep, that's where this takes place. I chose Toadkit to base this on because I genuinly did feel pity for him. I - not to be rude, but I - strongly dislike Daisy with a burning, firey passion. I felt she was too protective of her kits and she was just all-around rude to Brightheart and first. So anyway, here's the songfic! - 15:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) "I Can Take These Ticks Off!" ﻿Daisy padded outside and glared around the camp. There they were! "Toadkit, Rosekit! Come back here right now!" She didn't wait for them to come to her, and instead charged at the kits herself. With a sweep of her tail she'd collected the kits and brought them back to the nursery. "Sleep." She said calmly. "Don't bother Millie's kits, either." I'm always being treated like a kit.. Toadkit looked up at his mother. "But Daisy, we're six moons old. We should be out there, training. Not here in the nursery." He looked at his sister for approval, but she just looked away. Even though I try to be sensible, and my body's quite something at that! Daisy narrowed her eyes and exhaled a soft sigh. "Toadkit, you aren't an apprentice yet. I want you to take a nap, that way you'll have lots of energy for when you are an apprentice and you are training." The black and white tom muttered something under his breath. "But Daisy, Jayfeather,Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze got to go have adventures when they weren't apprentice! And I'll be you let Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, and Berrynose do lots of stuff too!" All of my friends have had all sorts of experiences. I want to try out all sorts of things and that are new and things I can do! Daisy's eyes follow me wherever I go.Unless she hides under my fur like a tick, am I not allowed to go out and play? Daisy hadn't answered, so Toadstep closed his eyes, lost. After a little hwile he opened them to find Rosekit and Daisy asleep. With careful movements, he managed to crawl out of Daisy's reach and streak out of the den. By myself I can-'' ''Take my tick off! Take my tick off! Take my tick off, yes! Once my tick is gone, I'll finally be an apprentice! I'm sure now that it's a wonderful feeling of freedom! Take my tick off! Take my tick off! Take my tick off, yes! Now I can do whatever I want, I'll show you how! I'm gonna be a warrior! And so he did. On this mini-adventure, Firestar recalled that he and his sister were old enough to be apprentice. He gave Toadpaw to Cloudtail, and Rosepaw to Squirrelflight. Toadpaw was happy to be away from his mother and breathe fresh air. But the moon before he was to be assessed... I may have said that, but the responsibilites of a warrior are such a pain! I don't want them, there's no way I'll be able to bear them. Toadpaw followed his father on a hunting patrol, Cloudtail anxious to take the lead. Toadpaw was glad that he was able to spend time with his father, but the impending assessment hung over his head like a storm cloud. Spiderleg's paws are forgiven wherever I go Maybe if he were my tick, I could rest a bit easier For now, I can Put my tick back on! Put my tick back on! Put my tick back on, yes! One I retrieve the tick I'll be a kit again, so could you let me off the hook for a little bit? Put my tick back on! Put my tick back on! Put my tick back on, yes! It's not that I want my tick to be crushed, I'm just trying to get through life here! Unfortunately, Spiderleg didn't really become his son's 'tick'. The next moon came too quickly, and so Squirrelflight and Cloudtail took their apprentices out to hunt and then spar. Toadpaw looked at his sister and shut his eyes, rmembering how so long ago they'd been so sheltered from the world, and now they were about to become an important part of it. I'm at an in-between age, where I'm not really a kit or a warrior. For better or for worse, if I have fun '' ''Isn't that all that matters? By myself I can Take my tick off! '' ''Take my tick off! '' ''Take my tick off, yes! My tick is off, and I'll be a warrior! It'll be a wonderful feeling of freedom! Take my tick off! Take my tick off! Take my tick off, yes! I'll be able to do whatever I want, I'll show you how! I'm going to become a warrior! Toadpaw and Rosepaw passed their assessments with flying colors, and became warriors soon after. Toadstep realized he didn't need his tick that much as a warrior, and only strived to be stronger. T'h''e ''E'nd